star_wars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen
Fallen is a powerful force user and one of the last remaining Celestials in the galaxy. Accumulating followers, weapons and ships over hundreds of years, he was the instigator of both the Fallen War and the Remnant Civil Conflict. Biography Before Armada Fallen was born sometime around 35,000 BA during the fall of Celestial influence in the galaxy. Through unknown means, he was left in the galaxy to fend for himself as the Celestials disappeared. For the next several thousand years he traveled across the galaxy, learning the ways of the force as a means to cope with his loneliness and to understand what he was. During this time, he trained in both the light and dark sides of the force. The Fallen War Sometime before the Clone Wars, Fallen began to amass a fleet of ships along with soldiers and weapons. Seeing that the galaxy was becoming more divided, he began to plan for an invasion that would see him become the head of galactic power. His opportunity arose near the end of the Galactic Rebellion. With the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance exhausted from years of fighting, he struck at both sides with his fleets, officially starting the Fallen War. Sometime during the Fallen War, Fallen met and befriended a young handmaiden, Dias Kestra Atropos von Dantarius. The two quickly began a relationship that lasted up until the end of the Fallen War. Fearing the repercussions of her feelings for Fallen and becoming disillusioned with his vision of the future, Dias ended the relationship and left for another part of the galaxy. A few weeks later the Fallen War ended when the Empire and Rebel Alliance mustered a joint attack on his fleet above Rhen Var. With defeat near, Fallen secretly escaped the battle and went into hiding. Facade as Pavaliin Living in hiding at his hidden base, Zenith, with what remained of his followers, Fallen began to plan for his revenge on the Empire, now reformed into the Imperial Remnant. As the years passed, he was able to infiltrate the Remnant with his spies and established one of his followers, Khaine Velosha, as the Remnant Chief Security Officer. With his help, Fallen assumed the identity of Pavaliin, a man who was in line to become the next Senior Adviser to the Emperor. While Khaine began to cover up the original Pavaliin's trail within the Remnant to easier conceal Fallen's identity, Fallen met and saved the life of a young Echani woman, Kaelani. Seeing potential in her as she pledged her loyalty to him, Fallen (presenting himself to her as Pavaliin) included her in his plans for infiltrating the Remnant. Forcing the galactic information broker, Mammon, to assist with his plans and to effectively switch his information with the real Pavaliin across the galaxy, Fallen was able to successfully infiltrate the Remnant. During his time as the Senior Adviser, Fallen oversaw the construction of the new Remnant senate building. In secret, he had the building aligned with explosives within its walls, planning the blow the building up to begin his revenge for his failure in the Fallen War. Spending several years as the Senior Adviser, Fallen eventually scrapped his revenge plans when he became aware of how corrupt the Remnant's government was. Without a sizable force to combat the Remnant, he realized that being able to turn the oppressed systems against the Remnant would be the quickest and best way to gain an army. Coming to terms with his failures, Fallen abandoned his quest for revenge. Along with his closest followers, Fallen began to plan for an insurgency within the Remnant using its own people. His plans started to include his own faction in the galaxy, created from those oppressed by the Remnant and free of other factions' control. A Galaxy Divided With Palpatine proposing a galactic meeting in attempt to ease tension in the galaxy, Fallen, as Pavaliin, was placed in charge of overseeing the meeting coordination and eventual gathering. He placed Kaelani in charge of security while also standing in for Palpatine as the representative of the Imperial Remnant. Though the meeting begun without issue, Kaelani and her security force were soon briefed on a potential bomb somewhere in the building. After the meeting disbanded and its participants evacuated, Fallen discussed the event with Khaine and both expressed their concerns that if the bomb went off it would ruin, or even expose their plans, as the explosion could cause a chain reaction with the explosives they secretly built into the senate walls. Both were relieved when the bomb was found and disposed. Afterwards, the group was scolded by Palpatine for letting such an incident occur. Leaving the meeting, Fallen revealed that the Ishtari ambassador, Brei'lya Raan, requested an audience with Imperial representatives as an extension of the galactic meeting. Joined by Kaelani and Sytarius, Fallen traveled to the Ishtari capital planet, Innana. Before the meeting, he ordered Kaelani and Sytarius to roam the city to try and find any intelligence on the Ishtari that the Remnant could use. While the others roamed the city, Fallen and Brei'lya discussed diplomatic ties between the two factions, with Zhin Vakia, who also attended, attempting to help the Ishtari integrate with the galactic currency system. The meeting ends with good Imperial and Ishtari relations, although Fallen did not come to any settlements with Brei'lya. After the meeting, Brei'lya was able to figure out Fallen's facade as Pavaliin by comparing the Ishtari information on Pavaliin with the information she stole during the galactic meeting, along with stealing information from the galaxy's information broker, Mammon. Confronting him at his apartment, Brei'lya revealed that she knew Fallen's true identity. When Fallen debated on killing her, Brei'lya offered him a deal. If he were to help her obtain the Ishtari throne and title of Matriarch, she would in turn help him with whatever plans he had in place. The two then had sex, which according to Brei'lya was an Ishtari tradition for binding important agreements. Several days after partnering with Brei'lya, Fallen attended one of the formal Imperial balls. To his surprise, Brei'lya slipped inside by disguising herself as a human. Before the two could discuss their business deal, the building was attacked by a small group that opposed Imperial rule. Seeing an opportunity to gain more followers, he secretly contacted Khaine to release Takartarus in order to capture the attackers. The plan was partially successful, as the droid was able to crash their ship into a nearby building as they fled, but only one of the occupants survived. After taking the crash survivor, a Cathar named Falthur, into custody, Fallen and Khaine took over the interrogation. While Khaine disabled security in the interrogation room, Fallen revealed himself to the Cathar and offered his help if they agreed to help him bolster his forces. Falthur eventually agreed and was secretly removed from Coruscant. He then led some of Fallen's forces to the other insurgents, which integrated with the main force back on Zenith, Fallen's secret base. Sometime later, Fallen and Brei'lya traveled together to Zenith in order to being preparing for Brei'lya's coup. While at first their relationship was business, it turned romantic and the two ended the trip by making love. The next day, Fallen left for Coruscant in preparation for the Imperial senate meeting. Shortly after arriving, he contacted Kaelani and met her at the abandoned Jedi Temple. It was here that he revealed his true nature to her and offered the change to either join him or to walk away, which she ultimately decided the latter. On the day of the Imperial senate meeting, Fallen confronted the Emperor in his chambers. Thinking that his Adviser was planning a coup, Palpatine attacked Fallen, underestimating him. The fight ended when Fallen cut off his leg and arm. With the help of his soldiers that had taken over the building, Fallen brought the Emperor to the rooftop. He then hijacked the holonet feed of the Imperial senate meeting, revealing his facade about being Pavaliin and for the oppressed Imperial population to take up arms against the Remnant. He then proceeded to assassinate Palpatine on the live feed as well as blowing up the senate building before escaping Coruscant. Foundation of Blood and Sand Category:Characters